This application proposes to conduct the Maine Breast Cancer Education Mini-Summit. Worksites in Maine are the primary audience for this Mini- Summit, and community organizations which can encourage and support worksite screening and education win be the secondary audience. This Mini-Summit seeks to interest and motivate small and other businesses to increase both breast cancer education programs and early detection screening initiatives; and to foster collaborative arrangements among businesses and between businesses and community organizations. Breast cancer rates have been on the rise in Maine. By targeting small businesses in rural areas, the Mini-Summit is designed to increase mammography screening among low-income, rural women. This application has been developed in close collaboration with key community groups who will participate in the planning and implementation of the Mini-Summit. This project proposes to meet the following aims: to organize a Breast Cancer Mini-Summit Planning Committee; to design and implement an effective plan for outreach and publicity to assure a broad representation of businesses and community groups at the Mini-Summit; to conduct a one-day Mini-Summit; to create a community network of organizations and businesses to facilitate sharing of resources and information, and distribution of materials in support of breast cancer education and screening; and to evaluate the Mini-Summit by assessing the number of breast cancer programs offered or planned by participants in the four months following the MiniSummit. Speakers have been selected to represent the concerns of small businesses, and to foster linkages between businesses and community groups. Given the expertise in the presentation of prior conferences on breast cancer, Maine is clearly well prepared to sponsor this Mini-Summit focusing on -the business community, which has not been the focus of prior conferences. The existing ties between the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, the Cancer Information Service, and the Maine Bureau of Health ensure that this Mini-Summit can be effectively planned and implemented.